


Ham Squah: "Insert Original Title"

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, angie and thomas are besties, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: jawnlawn: all in favor of blocking Angelica say Ielizard: ihamilfam: imulligone: ilaffytaffy: ipegleg: iangoncé: WHAT THE FUCK





	Ham Squah: "Insert Original Title"

**Author's Note:**

> currently working on the next chapter for Sons Of Libertea. sorry y'all. im tryin.

angoncé: i have something important to say  
  
thomason: the last time you said that, you set your kitchen on fire  
  
hamilfam: LMFAO i almost forgot she did that  
  
hamilfam: gelica what were you thinking  
  
angoncé: firstly don't call me gelica. that nickname is so ugly  
  
angoncé: secondly. I told y'all I was trying to re-create that one scene from fresh prince of bel air  
  
jawnlawn: i mean you did a good job  
  
elizard: don't encourage her  
  
angoncé: anyways are you guys done bullying me or  
  
angoncé: cause i still have something to say  
  
pegleg: right  
  
pegleg: go on ahead Angie  
  
angoncé: we should all recreate beyoncé's 7/11 vid  
  
thomason: wym you already asked me this angel  
  
angoncé: shh ik im just askin everyone else  
  
jawnlawn: never seen that vid  
  
laffytaffy: isn't 7/11 a store  
  
angoncé: disowned. both of you  
  
angoncé: unfollowed. blocked. muted. reported. flagged. get out of my fucking face  
  
jawnlawn: anyways I have a better idea guys  
  
hamilfam: i doubt that it'll be any better but shoot  
  
jawnlawn: we are number one but every "one" changes it to nutshack theme but every "nutshack" changes it to cooking by the book but every "cake" changes it to you are a pirate but every "pirate" changes it to master of disguise but every "disguise" changes it to a video of a white person whip circle but every time someone whips it changes it to big fun but every "big fun" changes it to sausage party but every time someone curses it changes it to bee movie but every "bee" changes it to shrek but every "ogre" changes it to history of japan but every "japan" changes it to let it grow but every "grow" changes it to how bad can i be but every "bad" changes it to ya like jazz but every "jazz" changes it to the hot chocolate song from polar express but every "chocolate" changes it to the live version of we are number one and every "one" switches it to Mr boombastic but every other word switches it to the mine song but every "mine" switches it to beautiful but every "beautiful" changes it back to the original we are number one  
  
elizard: john what the fuck  
  
hamilfam: babe.......  
  
jawnlawn: LEAVE ME ALONE ITS GREAT  
  
laffytaffy: you fucking cabbage no it isn't  
  
mulligone: cabbage?  
  
laffytaffy: what would you rather i call him?  
  
laffytaffy: lettuce?  
  
_jawnlawn added angoncé to the chat._  
  
angoncé: i would like to know  
  
angoncé: which one of you uglee fuckers blocked me  
  
thomason: it was me  
  
sirburr: me too  
  
hamfam: me too  
  
elizard: ^^^  
  
pegleg: sorry  
  
angoncé: WHAT THE FUCK?? I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YALL  
  
laffytaffy: if it makes you feel better, i didn't block you  
  
mulligone: i just forgot to  
  
angoncé: SOME FUCKING FRIENDS YALL ARE  
  
angoncé: i didn't even SAY anything.......  
  
angoncé: you all are the worst  
  
hamfam: you told us that last week  
  
laffytaffy: and the week before that  
  
angoncé: i hate you guys

**Author's Note:**

> suggest some titles!! im legit running out of ideas lol
> 
> anyways love y'all <3


End file.
